Imperial Wars of Love and Passion
by flclinutri
Summary: SasuNaru The Emperor is the centerpiece of life, always sought after, protected, assasinated, and never allowed anything that he might want. But what happens when the Emperor finally wants something with a passion? Enough to cause wars for.. Firstfic Yaoi
1. Prologue: Fateful First

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Imperial Wars of Love and Passion

Prologue: Fateful First

* * *

The streets of the imperial city were always flooded with people. Loud with voices, busy with excitement, but they could not compare with the stain caused by the tears of a small blond boy in an alley.

"Why are you crying?" A sudden voice spoke to the tear-stricken child.

The blond did not look up, but just continued to sob, trying to be quiet about it.

"I asked you a question… Answer me!" The other barked.

The voice belonged to another boy, not much older than the blond, but his voice held pride and confidence only someone from a noble family that had a lot of power could have.

Slowly, blue eyes peeked out from between dirty tan arms. He hiccupped as he spoke. "G-go away…"

For a moment, black eyes clouded with wonder at the beauty before him… That was until the weight of the other's words finally entered his mind. But he couldn't help but feel that the other didn't need his anger at the moment.

"…What's wrong?" He asked gentler this time, squatting down to reach the other's eye level.

Almost as if unsure whether to answer or not, the blond paused before answering finally.

"My… my parents are…" He paused, hoping if he didn't say it, it wouldn't be true. "…dead." He whispered the last word.

The older boy's eyes widened in apprehension. "How?" He uttered.

"Because… of my… hair and eyes…" He sobbed. "They were killed… because I… because of my hair and eyes! They killed my parents for giving birth to a monster!"

It dawned on the brunet's face what was being said to him, before he smiled a sad smile and pet the other on his head lightly. "I think they're beautiful…" He whispered tilting the other's head up to look him in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm going to take you as my bride in the future." He declared suddenly.

The tears stopped flowing for a second, as surprise erupted on the other's face. "B-bride?" A quizzical tone accompanied the question.

Slowly, the brunet nodded. "What's your name?"

The answer was simple, but the name was so beautiful and unique, it left a smile on the older boys face. "Naruto."

He tasted the name on his tongue. "Naruto." He repeated with that charming smile. "My name is Sa-"

"Young Master! Young Master, where are you!?"

The boy turned around abruptly and narrowed his eyes before turning back to Naruto, who looked confused and a bit bewildered.

"I will find you Naruto, and when I do, you will be mine." Quickly he gave Naruto a jade pendant and kissed him lightly. "Remember this name… Sasuke." And he took off out of the alley.

Naruto touched his lips with his small fingers and stared at the pendant in his hand.

"Sasuke…" And for the first time since his parents died, Naruto smiled his beautiful, vibrant smile that rivaled the sun.

"I'll find you too… Sasuke."

* * *

Hello. Here's the prologue to Imperial Wars of Love and Passion[strangest title ever I know, give me something better!

Anyways… Enjoy the story and review! Or not… but okay.

Actually my second fanfiction but I deleted the first so yeah... Enjoy. I'll have the next chapter up soon I hope.


	2. Chapter 1: Boisterous Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Imperial Wars of Love and Passion

Chapter One: Boisterous Beginnings

* * *

"Naruto! Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

As soon as this was said, a sleepy voice came back with the same loud, maybe an even louder, retort. "Go away you old hag!"

No later then a second after he said this, his wooden paper doors came colliding onto the floor and the blond was held up by his pajama collar by a lighter blonde haired woman.

"I said get up..." She said in her menacing tone with the evil look in her otherwise pretty face.

"Ma... A-alright Tsunade-baa-chan..." Naruto answered back nervously, afraid of his 'mothers' wrath.

After more rude awakenings from Tsunade, Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, who happened to be the other person being awoken by the blonde female, were finally assembled at the breakfast table.

Jiraiya sipped his morning tea carefully before looking at Naruto curiously. "Have you checked the results for the Imperial Scholar Examination yet?" Before the white haired man had even finished, Naruto had cursed loudly and rushed out the door with a steamed bun in his mouth.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both sighed in resignation at the boy they bad picked up all those years ago, but the smiles that arose on their faces couldn't have been more proud.

* * *

Kakashi was a bit afraid of going towards the Emperor at the moment. Rumor had it that he had just found out three of his concubines were pregnant, all at the same time. Personally, he thought this was a joyous occasion, as the Emperor's advisor and before that when he was a prince, his teacher; he couldn't help but be happy for the other. However, the look on the other's face made him want to think otherwise.

But, however much he did not want to disturb the man at this moment, he would have to.

"Emperor..." He said softly and was met with an ice cold glare. Having already gotten used to them, Kakashi only lowered his head and spoke once more. "Emperor… You have to choose the three new officials from the results of the Imperial Scholar Examination."

Faintly he heard the other give a grunt before he answered with his deep, rich voice. "Then give me the scrolls." Kakashi swiftly placed the scrolls on the table stepped down off the steps.

Slowly the Emperor examined each scroll carefully, searching for the things he looked for in officials. That was until he came across one scroll that made his black eyes widen a fraction.

"Emperor?" Kakashi questioned. "Emperor?" He asked once more before heading towards the other and tapping him lightly on the shoulder, calling him by his name for the first time in a long while. "Sasuke?"

_Remember this name… Sasuke_.

Sasuke finally shook out of his daze and gazed thoughtfully at the scroll before him. He hadn't heard the name in a long time.

But as he remembered the incident of how they met he grasped Kakashi's sleeve. "Wasn't there a body check before the examination? How did a female get to take it?"

The advisor looked confused and stared at his lord inquisitively. "Beg your pardon Emperor… but there was in fact a body check before any of them took the exam, and all of the examinees were very much male."

Male.

That word resonated in Sasuke's mind for a long moment before he looked back at the scroll that lay before him. Quickly he wrote down the names of the other two that he had seen before that held promise in his mind and looked back at Kakashi sharply.

"I have chosen my three. Post the results up all over the city." After he said this he threw his robes back and walked out of his study.

Kakashi peered over the list curiously. "Uzumaki Naruto… Who are you I wonder…"

* * *

All the citizens were lined up watching as the carriages traveled past the streets towards the palace.

Inside was one Uzumaki Naruto, staring blankly at the pendant in his hands as the carriage rocked with each horse's step. His mind was a mess, thinking about how in the world he had actually become the top scorer on this test, and if it was alright for him, with his looks, to be able to serve as an official under the emperor himself.

As he started to doubt himself, the old hag's words came back to him… from all those years ago.

* * *

Naruto stared at the kids playing outside the house, very much wanting to join them… but they would probably ignore him because of his hair. He was a freak and he knew it.

Just then, Tsunade came out and saw him. Smiling, she walked up behind him and whispered, "Why don't you go and greet them?"

However Naruto just shook his head and turned, about to head back in the house before Tsunade caught him by his arm and pet him softly. "What's wrong Naruto?"

Tears streamed down the petite boys' face as he started to blabber out a response. "I'm scared they'll dislike me because of…" Even though he didn't say the rest, Tsunade seemed to understand.

"Don't worry about that Naruto… I used to be scared too." He looked up at his new caretaker and wiped his tears a bit. "Really?" She nodded and hugged him close to her.

"But I've learned that people who only judge based on appearance don't matter, and associating with them would only make me sick. They are just a bunch of idiots who can't accept others and will only end up beneath me in life. So don't be scared Naruto, if they make fun of you just give them a good punch and smile that wonderful smile I know you have." She knocked him lightly on his jaw and he smiled back at her before nodding in agreement.

* * *

The blond smiled at the memory. Tsunade and Jiraiya had really saved him… if they hadn't found him, he'd probably be dead in a ditch somewhere, alone, no one to give a damn about him. He owed them more than anything, and once he could, he would make sure they had a better life.

He held the jade pendant in his hand and smiled as he thought of the name that came with it.

* * *

"The honorable Emperor Sasuke has arrived." Came the call from a eunuch as the emperor sat down at his throne that overlooked his royal court.

"Long live the emperor!" They all shouted at once before Sasuke lifted his hand and they rose.

Kakashi stepped forward and called out towards the giant open entranceway. "Bring in the new officials!" As soon as the words left his mouth, three figures filed into the chamber.

"Presenting Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto." The eunuch called out once more. The three of them slowly bowed in respect and shouted 'long live the emperor' once more.

Sasuke stared intently at the three… or more correctly, at Naruto. "Please… Rise."

When Naruto's eyes made contact with Sasuke's, time seemed to stop. Recognition went through Naruto's mind and he almost couldn't breathe.

The emperor was… The emperor was Sasuke… The same Sasuke he had dreamed about seeing again since he had first met him. The same Sasuke who had stolen his first kiss and proclaimed him to be his future bride. The same Sasuke whose pendant he held firmly in his sleeves at this very moment.

"Congratulations to the three of you for passing the examinations. You will be rewarded greatly and be trained by Hatake Kakashi-dono until you are fit to be in the court." Sasuke's voice did not waver as his gaze at Naruto continued.

Naruto, on the other hand, diverted his head down and tried to hide the red tint that appeared on his face.

Why the hell did this have to happen to _him_?

* * *

Well… there you have it. First chapter up and running. I personally thought this was a very good chapter even if it was a bit confusing. Have questions? Ask me in a review!

Also a very much needed thanks to Chibi-Flamesi for being the beta and my very best friend. Love ya.

Til next time.


	3. Chapter 2: Irritating Idiot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Imperial Wars of Love and Passion

Chapter 2: Irritating Idiot

* * *

Naruto and his family had barely gotten settled into their new home that the emperor rewarded all his officials, before the emperor had called the blond to his study. 

And currently, Naruto was going towards that study, hands wringing each other tightly, unsure as to what to do now that he seemed to be going to have a direct confrontation with the man he thought he'd never see again.

"Your Excellency, Official Uzumaki has arrived." The eunuch that had been leading Naruto towards the study called from outside the doors. After he said those words, the eunuch quickly scurried away and Naruto was left alone outside the doors, wondering if he should just go in. However, the deep voice of the emperor quickly answered his thoughts as he heard a quiet 'come in'. Slowly Naruto opened the doors and closed them behind himself; little did he know he would regret that move.

As he turned around, Naruto was captured in another staring contest with the emperor. Black met blue as their gazes locked and the emperor got up from his seat and started to come closer towards Naruto.

"So Naruto… You don't mind if I call you Naruto right?" He smirked in a very cunning way that made Naruto sort of want to punch him.

"No Your Excellency…" He mumbled lowly, looking down and away from the emperor before he got aggravated.

Sasuke's smirk did not disappear as he continued to move towards Naruto, watching the blond step back with each step he took, until there was no more room to run.

"I used to know a person with the bluest of eyes and gorgeous blond hair. She was my first love… Stole my heart first and only time I met her. Do you know what her name was?" Sasuke slammed his hands on either side of the flustered blond's head, face seeming to be getting closer and closer towards the other.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "And I promised to make her my bride, and gave her the precious jade pendant my mother gave to me on her death bed." Sasuke stepped away and walked back towards his desk while Naruto gripped the pendant in his hand tighter.

Naruto bit his tongue in an attempt to stop himself from lashing out at the emperor. 'Stupid bastard… He knows I'm the 'girl' he's talking about and is deliberately toying with me…' His thoughts continued down this path until he heard Sasuke speak once more, but not really catching what he had said.

"Excuse me your Excellency, could you please repeat that?" He asked in as polite a tone as he could muster. Sasuke however, sighed in exasperation. "I don't like to repeat myself… but since you seem to be hard of hearing, I guess I'll have to." Naruto grit his teeth, utterly furious at the tone Sasuke had used, and the words he spoke.

"If I remember correctly, you wrote on your exam that you thought this country needed to be more active in the diplomatic relations of foreign countries. It's a very interesting perspective…" Sasuke crossed his fingers and leaned his head against them lightly.

"And how do you suggest we start these relations if the country in question, does not want to?"

The blond blinked, shocked. Was… Was the emperor seriously asking him for his opinion in the affairs of the country? Naruto couldn't help as a smile formed on his face.

"In the past, royals from these two countries would become betrothed and create family bonds so that the tension would lessen, but-" Naruto started but was quickly cut off.

"So… you are suggesting I marry one of the royals since after all, my bloodline is currently resting in the bellies of my concubines and my brother has been banished from the kingdom? And of course, because the person I would be betrothed to is a royal from the foreign family, it would only be fit to make her the queen of my land. Is my thinking correct?" Sasuke asked in what seemed like an angry tone, though why he was angry Naruto had no idea why.

"I didn't say that! I just merely mentioned it as what was done before in the past! If you are so against giving her the title of queen, why don't you just get a queen on the throne next to you already!?" Naruto yelled. He didn't like how once he thought that Sasuke was actually going to listen to him, he just suddenly blew up at him.

Sasuke was about to yell back his response before he shut up and, from Naruto's point of view, blushed the tiniest tint of red on his cheeks.

"I do not have to answer your impertinent questions Official Uzumaki. You may go now." And with that Sasuke ignored Naruto and went back to the piles of scrolls on his desk.

Glaring at Sasuke, Naruto bowed as was custom. "I shall be going first then, your Excellency." The words didn't seem acidic, but from Naruto's tone, he was anything but happy at the moment.

* * *

As soon as Naruto got back to the study that was to be used by the new officials, he let out a very loud, very frustrated scream. 

"What the hell is wrong with that guy!? First he basically harassed me, and then he makes me feel like an idiot and throws his mighty emperor power at me! That freaking bastard!"

This outburst could not be ignored by his two companions as they stared at him in shock before Shikamaru let out a sign.

"How troublesome…" he mumbled.

Naruto turned toward Shikamaru and glared at him. "What did you say?"

Shikamaru stared at Naruto and raised an eyebrow at him. "I said… 'how troublesome.' If you weren't prepared to be belittled by the emperor, you should not have taken a position as an official directly under him. As far as his harassment is concerned, there really is nothing you can do about it since he is the crown jewel of the empire. So instead of being troublesome, why don't you just ignore it and focus on your duties?"

Naruto looked shocked; he couldn't even say anything back to Shikamaru since all that the other had said had been one hundred percent correct and implausible.

It was then that Shino decided to speak up. "Perhaps he only harassed you because… he has special feelings towards you."

"Not possible." Naruto shook his head in denial.

'Even if Sasuke remembers me… we only met once and that was when we were small, and he thought I was a girl. It is not possible he would like me now that he knows I am a guy.'

Shikamaru sighed once more before he got up and walked passed Naruto towards the door.

"Troublesome…"

* * *

Hours later, Naruto found Shikamaru sprawled out on a bench in one of the many flower gardens of the palace. 

Though he only came to look for Shikamaru because Shino had asked him to, Naruto did find that his outburst was uncalled for and a bit selfish of him. Besides, he would be spending a lot of time with Shikamaru and Shino, so to have tension between them would be bad.

So he waited for Shikamaru to notice him… And he waited… And waited and waited and waited. It wasn't long before Naruto got frustrated and angry, inwardly fuming.

"If you wanted my attention you could just announce your presence." Shikamaru's statement startled him out of this inner rant.

"Ah… Um… I'm sorry!" Naruto bowed his head low, apologetically. "For being troublesome…" He didn't look up until he heard a sigh and saw Shikamaru signally for him to take a seat beside him. So he did.

"You were being troublesome… but I wasn't really annoyed at you. I just have… things on my mind." Naruto's interest peaked up at this.

"What sort of things?"

Shikamaru let out yet another sigh. "Well… The story has to start with when I was little. My parents were hard-workers, hunting and farming in the mountains. We were happy for a while. But… my mother fell sick. So my father went to the city to look for work, try and get more money to pay for mother's medical fees. Thankfully… he got hired by one of the most prestigious families in the county."

Naruto seemed to be paying close attention, waiting for Shikamaru to continue his story intently. "And that family was…?"

* * *

"Your Excellency, General Hyuuga has arrived." 

In a matter of moments, the eunuch had left, and Hyuuga Neji, General of Emperor Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Hyuuga name, had entered the garden where the Emperor had ordered the Hyuuga to meet him at.

As soon as Neji arrived he gave a bow for formality's sake, before standing at pert attention, awaiting orders from the crown jewel.

"Ah… Yes… General. I would like for you to go to the west and see Pharaoh Sabaku no Gaara, and deliver this message to him." Sasuke slid the scroll from his sleeve onto the tabletop where he was sitting and staring at the gardens from, drinking tea and eating some sweets. "Do not leave until he has given you further instruction."

Normally, Neji would have obeyed and taken the scroll by now, saying he will do his duty with honor and have left. And since he hadn't done so, Sasuke looked at Neji curiously, eyebrow raised.

"Is something wrong General?"

The general looked hesitant, but opened his mouth to speak after a few moments. "If I may inquire, Your Excellency… how long… will this mission take?"

The other eyebrow of Sasuke's rose up to join it's other half. "Since when have you cared how long a mission takes……? Is there… something you need to do in the next few weeks that you don't think you should get away for the time being?"

Neji quickly shook his head in a negative notation.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke questioned, though he had a feeling he already knew, especially when Neji didn't answer him.

"We've been something akin to friends since we were children, there are things I would hope you'd tell me… Neji." Still there was no answer from him.

"You know… I've heard that several years back… Hyuuga took in a family of peasants, and they've become loyal servants to the Hyuuga clan. A family of three I believe… by the name of… Nara was it?" Sasuke took a sip of his tea.

Though Neji's eyes widened a fraction, he still said nothing.

Sasuke sighed, not wanting to push anymore. "You are dismissed. Tell General Rock about the mission; have him go in your place. I don't need any distractions keeping my men from fulfilling their duties. You may go now."

Neji seemed grateful and bowed respectively. "As Your Excellency commands. Then I shall be leaving first."

* * *

Sorry this took like a month… I've been busy. And it's summer. I felt this was an okay place to stop. I would have gone on, but I don't want to give anything away too quickly. I mean it's only the second chapter… 

Anyways, review! Reviews are love! Thanks again to Chibi-Flamesi for betaing… though she's not here right now, on vacation with family, so this chapter's not betaed, she'll be back soon to proofread. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Lustful Loomings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Imperial Wars of Love and Passion

Chapter 3: Lustful Looming

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was a long tiring journey to the Kingdom of Suna, or at least that was how the soldiers felt. Not that it was a by any means a long distance from Suna to Konoha. But…

"Yoshi! Come on! Three minutes was plenty of time to rest! Let's hurry and deliver this message to Pharaoh Sabaku no Gaara!"

General Rock Lee was the reason for their fatigue. He somehow felt they needed to reach their destination in half the normal time of travel. And even when they did rest, it was for the shortest amounts of time that no man could rest at.

"General… please a little more time. We have almost reached Suna anyways."

Lee opened his mouth to retort to the soldier's comment, but was interrupted as the scout he had sent up ahead came back to report.

"General! We are about half a day's hike from down the mountain towards Suna."

Lee grinned and shot a fist into the air. "Then we shall make it in half that time! Let's go troops! I can feel the energies of youth rushing through my veins! Suna has something waiting for us! I can feel it!"

He didn't even notice as his soldier's begrudgingly followed their leader, capable… but insane was the agreed upon description for Rock Lee.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bored, bored, bored. Naruto couldn't find a better way to describe himself than with those words. Who knew that working in the palace could be so utterly boring.

Though he did feel a bit bad for leaving Shino in their study/workplace alone, he told him that he needed some fresh air, and Shikamaru had been called out.

Speaking of Shikamaru, Naruto couldn't help but think back to the conversation they had yesterday.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"And that family was…?"

Shikamaru's lips twitched into an almost amused lazy smirk. "You can find that out for yourself."

And Naruto pouted for a bit, before he urged Shikamaru to continue on with the story.

"Well… after they hired my father, they were very kind, kind enough to take our family in their midst and let us live on their compound, and work for our stay. My father became the master of the houses' stable keeper, my mother was one of the mistress' servant girls, and I was the young master's pageboy." At this last mention, Shikamaru's voice seemed to soften, just the slightest bit.

"He was beautiful and kind. And he became one of the most important people in my life. He had never really wanted to go out and associate with other people, and it took him a while to get used to me. He taught me shogi, and I taught him the joys of cloud watching." Shikamaru gave a short amused chuckle.

"I felt really happy, being able to be by his side… but at the same time, I felt like he needed so much more than what I could give him. So… I told him I wanted to take the exam to become an official, though I didn't tell him it was because I wanted to be fit to be by his side, to prove my worth. I don't know why… but he… he got really angry at me." Shikamaru looked to his hands, fingers put in the angle he had it, when thinking, when concentrating, when trying to discuss something painful for him.

"I took it anyway, and I passed as you can see. And… then… he…" At this point Shikamaru grit his teeth, hands clenched into fists, eyes shut tight, crying, yet not allowing himself to cry.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto was sympathetic to Shikamaru's pain, but confused at the same time. Confused because Shikamaru was crying; was this master of his that important to Shikamaru. Just what kind of relationship did they have, enough for him to cry for?

The blond didn't get dwell on it for long, as he heard the person in question's voice from a small gap that could have counted for an alley between two of the buildings in the palace. Along with another voice he didn't recognize.

In a panic, Naruto leveled himself with a wall just around the corner to the alley, not wanting to be seen, or accused of eavesdropping though that was what he was about to do.

"Shikamaru!" Neji grabbed the genius' shoulder before slamming him into the wall, pinning him down to make sure he wouldn't move.

"Why are you running from me?" Neji asked, tone calm, but various emotions flashing through his eyes, mostly anger and hurt. "Do you hate me now?

Shikamaru's head was tilted towards the floor, avoiding Neji's gaze, before he snapped it up at that question, shock evident in his eyes. "I'd never hate you Neji… you are the only one… that isn't troublesome. But aren't you the one who hates me? I took the exams even though you were furious that I wanted to, and you haven't spoken to me for months… I thought you…" Shikamaru diverted his eyes once more, trying not to let too many emotions come out at once.

"Shika… " The general sighed. "You are an idiot."

Shikamaru would have replied, if it wasn't for Neji covering his mouth with his own, coaxing it open with his skilled tongue.

He was going to let himself fall into Neji's kiss, but his sensibility took over and he pushed Neji away with as much strength as he could muster; wasn't much.

"We…" Another kiss interrupted him before he turned his head away and Neji began kissing down his neck. "We can't Neji!" He hissed in a loud whisper. "You have…" More tears began to form on Shikamaru's eyes again. "You are betrothed!"

Neji turned Shikamaru's face toward him and looked dead serious. "I don't care Shika. I want you." He nipped Shikamaru's bottom lip, and gave it a small suckle before kissing his way along his jaw line and then attacking his neck, marking him at the joint of his shoulder and neck. Shikamaru held his mouth with his hands so he wouldn't make any noise. In his mind he thought this was so troublesome, but in his heart he felt complete.

Turning his face away, Naruto's face was tinged with the redness of embarrassment. He was amazed at the new knowledge he had just seen, but knew that if anyone were to find out about this, it would mean nothing but trouble.

"Hey you! What are you doing there?" A loud bark threw Naruto from his thoughts.

Looking towards the direction of the voice that he had heard, Naruto saw a person bound in imperial armor, though very different from that of a regular soldier. Must be of high ranking were his thoughts. He had two markings on his face and piercing black eyes. His shaggy brown hair was hidden under a metal helmet and his white dog stood beside him, glaring at Naruto as well.

Naruto tried to stay calm. He knew he had to distract this person so that Shikamaru could have time to escape. "Uh… I'm… er…" Okay he had nothing. Damn. "I'm admiring the scenery!"

The guard raised a skeptic brow. "Of an alley?"

The blond wanted to bang his head against the wall. "Yes! I love the sight of the tiles!" Just go with it, he'd find his way out of this situation eventually.

"So uh… I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the new court official! Who are you?" He asked, trying to make idle conversation. Hopefully Shikamaru and Neji had escaped now instead of continuing to suck face, or rather Neji sucking Shikamaru's face.

"I am Inuzuka Kiba, Captain of the Royal Guards." He said proudly, though he looked a bit arrogant if Naruto had a say in it. "Although I do not wish to interrupt your... sightseeing, I really must ask you to leave. This is Lady Hinata's quarters."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up, had he wandered that far? But it should have been a bit obvious since Hyuuga Neji felt safer in his cousin's jurisdiction then another consorts.

"Oh of course! Was just going to leave myself." He was about to walk away when he spotted Shino walking toward him. "Shino?"

"The emperor is looking for you, he sent a eunuch to come fetch you." Shino said quietly.

Naruto would have gave him a smile of gratitude, if it weren't for his anxiety of seeing emperor pain-in-the-butt again.

Not like Shino would have paid attention, since his gaze was focused on the guard beside the blond. Kiba for his part just looked a bit out of sorts with this newcomers' blank stare.

"Alright then, thanks Shino. Uh… goodbye Inuzuka-san." With that he bounded off to his doom.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Oh gosh I'm so sorry people. This took forever to write. But school's been kicking my ass. It's a bit longer for my usual updates if that helps? Not as long as you'd like I know. Promise I'll try to update sooner next time!

Remember to review!


End file.
